


Frozen Yogurt

by mols



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Comedy, Frozen Yogurt, Gen, Não sei mais o que escrever sobre isso, O Bom Lugar, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Desafio: sorvete + yogurt e algo mais que não lembro. :DAo chegar ao Bom Lugar, Michael pede por Frozen Yogurt.





	Frozen Yogurt

Eles finalmente chegaram ao Bom Lugar. Agora, tudo que Michael queria era frozen yogurt para comemorar:

"Janet!"

"Olá," disse Janet com um sorriso, aparecendo do nada em frente a Michael.

"Você poderia me trazer frozen yorgut?"

"Aqui," Janet entregou sorvete para Michael com um enorme sorriso.

"Janet, isso não é frozen yorgut."

Janet acenou em concordância.

"Sim, exatamente."

Michael segurou-se para não suspirar exasperado, e nem virar os olhos.

"Eu tinha pedido yorgut congelado, Janet."

"Sim, você pediu, Michael. Mas esse é o lugar bom. Não há yorgut congelado aqui."

"Ah," Michael finalmente deixou seu ombros se soltarem, suspirando, "Yorgut congelado é uma invenção humana."

Janet acenou: "Correto!"

"Uma invenção imperfeita de algo perfeito e divino."

"Uhum!" Janet acenou novamente.

Michael fechou os olhos. Por que o Lugar Bom tinha que ser tão perfeito? Nem tudo que era perfeito era...divertido. Talvez o problema era a diversão que humanos tiravam das coisas, em vez de algo tecnicamente útil e estritamente positivo, bom.

"Acho que a gente vai precisar mudar algumas coisas por aqui," Michael comentou com decisão para ninguém em específico.

"Nós acabamos de chegar aqui, Michael, eles não vão deixar você mudar as coisas aqui."


End file.
